An old friend returns
by MissJulia96
Summary: What would happen if Sully would come back to Washington? Hope you like it! R


**One-shot**

An old friend returns

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The owners are FOX and Hart Hanson. Only Emily and the plot are mine.

Category: Romance, Family

Rating: K+

Pairings: BB, slightly Hodgela

Summary: I just thought…What would happen if Sully would come back to Washington hoping that Brennan would still want him? Here is the answer. Enjoy!

A/N: Sorry if something not exactly right, I'm from Germany.

Enough talk…let's begin!

Sully's POV

Three and a half years…Three and a half years is a way to long time. I don't know how I could have ever lived without seeing her and not going crazy. Temperance Brennan was, I slap myself 'is', a woman you just don't let go. Only stupid, that's exactly what I did.

I asked her if she wanted to go sailing with me for one year. Just one year and then she could have come back to solving crimes and catching murderer. She declined. Said that there were too many important things for her in Washington, she couldn't just leave on a whim.

And that's where my stupidity started. Instead of just staying with her, maybe even someday moving in with her, I sailed away. I should have stayed with her not just leaving and never even sending a postcard. Well, enough with that. I decided that it was time to see her again. Maybe even start a relationship again.

So here I am, in front of the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, ready to see my Tempe again.

Angela's POV

It was like any other day in the Jeffersonian. No scratch that, it wasn't like any other day. Yeah sure we had a case; a young woman found dead in the Potomac River, the strange thing was just that they thought that Booth was the murder. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. But that wasn't even the oddest occurrence. Sully is back. You heard right. Ex-Agent Timothy Sullivan or 'Sully' is back. In the states. In Washington. At the Jeffersonian. Right now. If Brennan finds out she's going to go crazy, and well Booth…

I don't now if I should be happy that he's back, so he can see what he missed, or scared of how Brennan and Agent Studly are going to react. Whatever will happen I am here. No matter what.

Sully walked in the lab area of the Institute where the 'squints' were working. On the first look not much has changed, there was even a body on the platform. Cam, Hodgins, a pregnant Angela and a woman were standing over the remains.

'Wait, PREGNANT!' he thought. 'Maybe some things do have here changed a little.' With that thought he walked towards the stairs of the platform. Nobody seemed to register him.

"Hey guys. Long time no see!" Sully said cheerfully with a wave of his hand. Immediately fours heads shot up. Three shocked faces and one confused face.

"Sully, you are back." Cam was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Yeah, I thought I would come back and visit Tempe. By the way is she in her office?"

"Yeah. Just go. I'm sure you remember the way. She will be happy to see you after all that time." Angela answered with a grin.

"Ok. Well it was nice to see you guys again." Sully said and made his way to Bones office.

"Ange shouldn't you have told him‑"Hodgins started.

"No." Angela interrupted him. "It's more fun if he finds it out this way. And Booth is coming here any minute to take Brennan out to lunch." Angela answered with a cheeky smile as the others started working on the body again.

Meanwhile in Brennan's office…

Knock Knock

"Come in." Brennan answered without looking up from her paperwork. "I am almost ready. I just have to finish the paperwork then we can go."

"Hey Tempe." Bones froze. That wasn't Booth's voice; she knew his voice like it was her own. But she knew that voice too. It was three and a half years ago but she hoped to never hear that voice again. After a few moments of silence she looked up and saw in a pair of brown eyes. Just not the brown eyes she loved so much.

"Sully, what are you doing here?" she asked with no intention to stand up. Sully was a little taken back by her cool behaviour but remained cheerful while he sat himself down in the chair that stood in front of her desk.

"I came back to see you again. I wanted to surprise you."

"I am surprised but-"she wasn't able to finish her sentence because a loud squeal echoed threw the whole lab.

"MOMMY!" A little girl, maybe two years old ran into Bones office. Brennan immediately stood up and scooped the girl up in her arms as soon as she entered the office.

"Where's your daddy?" Brennan asked her.

"He's talking to Aunt Ange." The girl informed her and looked at a confused Sully.

"Mommy whoz tat?" She asked and pointed at Sully with her little finger.

"That's Sully. An old friend of mommy's." Brennan explained and was now sitting with Emily in her office chair.

"I didn't know that you had a child." Sully stated a little taken back. Why has nobody told him?

"Yeah…I wasn't planning on it. It just happened. It took us really by surprise, but now we can't image a life without her in it." She said with a happy look on her face while she was looking at her daughter with a smile. The little girl gave her a very charming smile back.

"So who is the father?" Sully asked hoping that she wasn't with the girl's father. Bones had no time to answer, because Booth stepped in her office.

"Hey Booth." Sully turned around in his chair and greeted Booth, not knowing what was awaiting him.

"Ahm…hey. What are you doing here?" Booth said, not very happy to see his wife's ex-boyfriend sitting in her office.

"I came to visit Tempe." He explained happy.

"Bones…did you tell him?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Well I wanted but then you two came in." She said holding her daughter Emily in her arms and looked at Booth.

"Tell me what?" Sully asked suspicious. Nobody said anything for minutes. Then Emily broke the silence.

"Mommy why is Daddy not working? Normally he's not at home with me." Booth and Brennan looked uncomfortable at one another. How do you tell your daughter that your father is a murder suspect? The silent conversation didn't go unnoticed by Sully. Before anyone could answer he asked the question.

"Who is your father?"

"Silly. He is my daddy." She pointed at Booth who looked now even more uncomfortable than before. In that moment Sully saw it. The girl had maybe mostly her mother's features but the charming smile and the curled dark brown hair were definitely from her father. He just stared at her.

"Well…I think congratulations are in order."

"I know it's a surprise but you shouldn't be. I mean it's not like you could just come back and everything would be like before." She said half jokingly. After Sully didn't say anything she got suspicious and then it clicked in her mind.

Brennan looked at Sully with an open mouth. "You were here because you wanted me back?!" she nearly screamed her daughter was now back in Booth arms. "You were the one who sailed away, who left me. And know you think you just can come back, after nearly three years, and think everything is going to be like before. I moved on from you. I am happy now. I am married to a man who is way better than you and have a daughter that I would die for. I am getting sick by just looking at you." She finished and turned to Booth. "Let's go. I want home." She said grabbed her stuff and walked away with Booth and Emily, leaving three very happy squints, on the platform, and one stunned and confused Sully behind.

Fin

A/N2: Hope you liked it. Please review. No matter if you liked or not liked it. Thanks

Julia


End file.
